It's Where You Belong
by maxfan6
Summary: This is a story that picks up at the end of the summer finale, taking the Christmas episode into account. Basically, its just an idea of what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Callie Pov

Callie and Brandon ran towards the backyard. As they approached the house it was apparent something was very wrong. People were running around frantically unsure of what to do. All thoughts of Robert's betrayal, and Brandon's resistance to her feelings left Callie's head as she saw that Sophia was on a stretcher being loaded into an ambulance. She saw Jill scrambling into the ambulance after her daughter. She saw Robert jumping in his car to follow them. Before the paramedics closed the door Callie got a glimpse of Sophia. It was clear that she was unconscious. Callie could not see clearly, but it seemed that Sophia had blood all over her.

A familiar feeling came over Callie. Her line of vision began to narrow, her heart began to pound faster, and she began to lose her breath. She recognized it as one of her now familiar panic attacks. As she began to tremble, all she could think were her last words to Sophia about being a spoiled brat. She knew without a doubt that once again she had torn someone's life apart. She knew what she needed to do. Rita was wrong. Brandon was wrong. Stef and Lena were wrong. Not only could she never be happy, but she did not deserve happiness. She did not deserve to be part of any family. The world would be better off without her. Resisting the urge to turn to Brandon for comfort, Callie turned and began to run. She ran faster than she ever ran in her whole life. In the chaos, no one besides Brandon saw her go. She heard Brandon yelling her name, but a huge crowd of people were blocking him from following her. Callie ran out of the yard where all the people she loved were. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, and she just knew one thing. She did not deserve to live.

Brandon Pov

Brandon struggled against the crowd screaming Callie's name but it was no use. Fear gripped his heart. He felt responsible for Callie and he couldn't believe he had let her get away. In the past, he would have just tried to get Callie himself, but after the past few months he knew he needed the help of an adult. Brandon quickly began to scan the yard for his parents. He saw both of his moms standing by the stage where he had been playing with Lou and Matt just minutes before. He ran to them.

"Moms!" Brandon panted as he reached them. "Callie ran away again." He saw Lena's eyes fill with tears and Stef's hands clench into fists.

"What? Why?" Lena tried to sound calm. Brandon quickly explained everything. Robert and the papers, the kiss, and finally, her reaction to seeing Sophia.

"I'm going to look for her!" Stef began to run towards her car.

Stef's Pov

Stef's heart was breaking, her poor baby. No matter what the courts said, Callie was her baby. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and her heart began to race. As she started the car she tried to frantically think about which way Callie would have gone.

Author's note: I know its short, but I just wanted to lay a foundation. This is my first frantic in a long time, so please review and give me suggestions. Should I continue it? I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First, I would like to sincerely thank everyone who favorited and reviewed this story so far. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it! Also, I'm sorry if my writing seems rushed, I get so excited I just want to get it out there. Also, I am going to try to have the story be like the show and talk about each storyline, however, if anyone feels it is too all over the place, please let me know and I will narrow the story to one or two main ideas. Lastly, just so people don't expect it, this will not be a Brallie story...Sorry! Lastly, I'm not designating POV anymore. If how i do it is unclear please let me know.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the fosters. I am not that lucky.

As Stef pulled into the street, she saw someone running to her car. With an exasperated sigh she rolled down her window. This was wasting time, but then she saw it was Rita.  
"Lena filled me in." Rita looked worried. "Do you mind if I ride along. I could try to help." Stef did not have time to even think.  
"Sure. If you think it will make things go faster get in." Rita opened the passenger door and Stef sped away from the Quinn's house. The big beautiful house that had caused her daughter so much pain and suffering.

******

Jude was angry. He could not remember a time when he had been so angry. Who was Callie to tell him not to be selfish, when that seemed to be what she was best at lately. He didn't know what to think or what to do. A year ago he would have wanted Callie for comfort, but now she was the cause of his anguish. He began walking around the yard. The yard of Callie's real family. Then, he saw Lena. Putting aside all the guilt he felt knowing she quit her job for him, all he wanted was his mom. He sprinted across the yard and through himself into his mother's arms. Callie may have found her real family with the Quinn's, but Lena AdamsFoster was his real mother. She held him close to her as he cried.

"Mama, why does she always do this?" Lena's eyes filled with tears. Her youngest son was so distraught.

"Judicorn, listen to me." Lena struggled to find the right words. "Callie does not believe in herself. She is very confused. While she has been doing much better, she still has a lot of growing to do. But, Callie is stronger than she thinks she is. This will get fixed." While Lena was not sure of this herself, she was not sure of anything lately. She had to pretend. Stef was right, she did not feel like she had control. But she did have control over helping her children, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

******

"This is my fault." Rita's voice was shaking.  
"What?!" Stef was so distracted she could barely process Rita's words.  
"I basically told her to acknowledge Robert. Stef, I promise I will make this right." Stef Sighed.  
"Rita, come on. You're supposed to be the stable one don't break on me now. Sophia had already ripped up the papers anyway. Now where would my daughter go?"  
"Well, she probably went somewhere where she used to feel safe. Do you know where her biological mother's house was?" Rita gazed thoughtfully out hte window.  
"Good thinking." Stef pulled over and took out her phone. "I'm going to track her phone's GPS and see if it gives us a location."

******

Jill sat in the hospital waiting room. She was crying uncontrollably. That little bitch had made her daughter attempt to kill herself. Fortunately, the doctor had just told her that Sophia would live, however, she would need to undergo major psychiatric treatment. Jill knew what that meant. Her daughter was crazy. All of those SAT classes and private school. Now the stupid girl would amount to nothing. Not for the first time she wished Robert had stayed with that poor Colleen girl and then she could have married someone who could have given her a successful child.

Robert looked at his wife in disgust. What Jill did not realize was that she had been talking out loud. Robert's thoughts began to drift. This was his fault. If he had paid more attention to Sophia. Unlike Jill, he now began to realize, Sophia had been depressed for a long time. It was not just the thing with Callie. He could've gotten his daughter help. He should have never allowed her to get so attached to Callie. Most of all, if he had just agreed to sign the papers again, Callie would have forgiven Sophia. As he sat in the waiting room, impatiently anxious to be allowed into his daughter's room, he tried to think about how to make it right for both his girls.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It keeps me motivated and I am so grateful to all of you! Also, the Callie part of this chapter is a little rushed and unrealistic, Callie would normally take more time, but I want to get to the rest of the story, and dragging this out will not be fun for anyone! And now to the story...  
Disclaimer: I am not lucky enough to own the Fosters.

Callie had finally stopped running. She could barely breathe she had been running so long. She finally began to take in her surroundings. Quickly, she realized that she was in front of her favorite childhood playground. Memories crashed through her brain. Swirling around her so fast she could not repress them like she was so accustomed to doing. Memories of her mother pushing her and Jude onthe swings and taking them for ice cream afterwords. Callie walked onto the rubbery turf and sat on one of the child-sized swings. It creaked slightly under her weight but she started swinging anyway. As she swung she thought about everything that had gone wrong since her mother died and how it was all her fault. Her mother's death was probably her fault because she did not kiss her good-bye that night. Jude getting moved from home to home was her fault as well. She was worthless and everyone would be better without her. She started to cry.

******

Stef and Rita drove in silence. Stef was trying not to think or feel. Finally, after what felt like forever but what was probably, realistically, two hours, Stef's phone signaled that they were getting close to Callie.

"Over there!" Rita pointed out the window to a playground at the end of the block. In the quick and professional manner of a cop Stef pulled over and parked. Without thinking about what she would even say to her daughter, she jumped out of the car and started running.  
"Callie!" Stef ran to the swing set and caught her daughter's swing as it came forward towards her. She practically lifted the crying girl off the swing. "Callie, Sweets, talk to me!" In any other situation, Callie would have refused, but she was so emotionally out of control, that she told Stef everything. She told her about feeling like she could never be happy. She told her about how her mother was her fault. That what happened to Sophia was her fault. Everything.

"Callie, none of this is your fault. You can absolutely not blame yourself for any of this. Look at all of the good you've done. You kept Jude safe, and you bring so much joy to me and Mama."

Rita cut in, stepping up next to Stef. "Callie, you saved me. yOu saved Girls United. Do not throw all of that away. Running away again like that is selfish, and as you told me you said to Jude that he is not selfish, neither are you. I know everything is messed up but you cannot give up." Callie looked up at Rita and Stef. She was not sure if she believed them.

"Callie," Stef said, trying to sound calm, "Brandon told us what happened. With Robert, the kiss, and everything else. Come home and we will figure it all out. Sophia is at the hospital and she needs you. Jude needs you. We haven't figured all of this out, or any of that but come back with us and we will. Yes?"  
Callie looked at Stef through tear-filled eyes. Very quietly, so quietly that Stef could barely hear her, she said, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means so much to me.

Disclaimer: I am not lucky enough to own the Fosters.

Callie, Stef, and Rita entered the hospital's waiting room to find the whole family there. Lena was sitting in between Jude and Mariana hugging them. Brandon and Mike were talking quietly in a corner and Jesus sat by a window just looking lost. Robert sat alone.

When Jude saw Callie he jumped up and ran to her just barely keeping himself and her from falling over as he hugged her. However, after the hug, he stepped back and looked up at her. His eyes were dark with anger, an emotion that Jude rarely expressed. "How could you?!" he screamed. Callie just looked startled.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. What did I do?" Callie reached out for him but Jude moved away from her.

"You left! You said there was nothing I could say that would make you leave again. But you left!" His eyes filled with tears. "I trusted you to never run away again! But you did. You told me not to be selfish but you are always selfish!"

"No, Jude it had nothing to do with you. I did not run away. I'm here! I just needed to think. I'm so sorry. I know my promises mean nothing right now but I'm not going anywhere." This time Jude led her hug him.

Callie pulled away and walked across the room to Robert. "Robert, what's going on? Is Sophia okay? I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" Robert looked at her for a minute with sad eyes before speaking.

"Callie, before I tell you what is going on with Sophia, I need you to understand something. Now, you must let me talk and finish everything before you say anything okay?" Callie hesitantly nodded. "First, this is very important. What happened today to Sophia is not our fault. Blame is not what is needed here but if we were to place blame it would lie on my and Jill's shoulders. Sophia did not just hurt herself today because you called her a spoiled brat. In fact, that is not that at all. Sophia thought she was unloved and worthless and that is Jill's fault." Robert's voice shook as he continued talking. He told Callie about overhearing Jill's thoughts. When she heard what Jill said Callie's hands clenched into fists. "Also, it is my fault. I did not pay attention to what Sophia really needed." Callie shook her head.

"That can't be true!" Callie was furious. "Sophia was loved. She had a good life. What the hell could have possibly been wrong except me not accepting her as my sister?" Callie sank in a chair.

Robert looked at Callie sadly. "Things are not always as they appear on the outside, you should know that better than anyone Callie. Now, I know it will take you time to accept that, but let me tell you about Sophia. Just before you came in I spoke with her doctor. He said Sophia was in a coma. Callie, they don't know if she will make it." Robert began to cry so he did not notice what was happening to Callie.

Not for the first time that day, Callie began to feel the panic set in. Stef looked up and saw her daughter hyperventilating. She ran across the room and pulled Callie into her arms. Callie clung to her. "Callie, sweets talk to me!" Stef pleaded feeling Callie's tears soak her shirt. Callie only managed one word. "Mommy."

At that moment, a doctor came into the room. "I am looking for the family of Sophia Quinn?" Everyone jumped to their feet.


End file.
